Like Fire
by Scarlet has Fantasy Issues
Summary: Tessa wanted to train for a match that she had, but plans quickly change when Drew gets something into his head...


**A/N: Hello again, my dearest lovelies! I am back with another Drew one-shot because I have an itch that I cannot scratch for that man. He's just too yummy. And well, he's back with Tessa in this one. She's from "Sick With You" if you're confused. This one though, has a lemon in it, so I got a bit happy with this one. And I don't know if it's my best because I don't have much experience with lemons at this point. You be the judge and decide for yourself, please. Enjoy!**

**OOOOOOOOO**

Tessa sighed as Drew tossed her back away from him and landed on her feet, staggering slightly. "Seriously, Drew?" she asked, folding her arms over her chest. "You're not letting me get anywhere in this training session!"

Drew laughed and bounced on his feet. "I'm not supposed to, lass. I'm supposed to make you think on your feet in Nathan's stead." He clapped his hands together. "Now come on and show me something new."

Tessa shook her head and looked away from him, her green eyes scanning the training room. "I can't believe that Nathan asked you to cover him while he was taking care of his flat tire…How could he get a flat tire right before he was supposed to do this important training session? He just had new tires put on his car!" She glanced over at her Superstar boyfriend. "Did you have anything to do with that, Drew?"

Drew lifted an eyebrow at her. "Me? Do something to Nathan's beautiful Camaro? Tessa, lass, you know how much I love cars. Would I seriously do something like that just to get to train with you in that outfit?" He gestured at her short shorts and tank top that hugged her curves. "I had nothing to do with it, Scout's honor."

"You were never a Scout, Drew," Tessa pointed out, sticking her tongue out at him.

Her Scot moved closer to her. "You want to put that tongue to better use, lass?"

"Nope." Tessa swept her leg out and knocked his feet out from under him, sending him crashing onto his back. "I just think that you need to put a shirt on. You're distracting me from my training, Mister."

Drew laughed and flexed his pecs for her as he laid on the mat. "You never complain when I'm wrestling next to you, lass."

"That's because you're supposed to be half-naked then," Tessa reminded him, dancing back out of his reach. "But not here when I'm supposed to be thinking about training and stuff. Can't you put on a shirt, Drew?"

"Not likely," Drew said, flipping onto his feet. "Now come on. I want to see you do something."

Tessa darted forward and tried to kick him again, but he caught her foot and spun her away from him. She stumbled backwards and blew her auburn hair out of her face, giving him an annoyed look.

"You have to try better than that," Drew told her, putting his hands on his hips. "I'm a Champion and you've got to be a bit sneakier to get to me."

"Oh really?" Tessa shook her head at him and moved off of the mat. "I need to get a drink."

"Lass…" Drew sighed, waving her off.

Tessa glanced over her shoulder and saw that he had his back turned to her, waiting for her to get back from her drink break. She grinned and ran over to him, jumping onto his back and wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his middle. The Diva tugged on the ponytail that he'd pulled his hair up into for the training session and pressed a kiss to the side of his neck.

"Bet you didn't think that I would do that," she crooned into his ear when he turned his head slightly.

Drew shook his head and slipped his hand under her thigh, reaching around with his other hand to cup the back of her head. "I didn't, but you also wouldn't expect this, Tessa."

"Expect what?" Tessa asked before letting out a surprised sound as she was tossed over his shoulder and sent crashing down onto the mat with him pinning her under his body. "No fair!"

Drew smirked down at her as he straddled her body with his thighs and sat down lightly on her stomach. He gripped her wrists with his large hands and pinned them over her head. "I never said that I would play fair, lass. Currently, I'm a heel, remember?" He tilted his head to the side and looked down at her with his light eyes. "I want to see you try to get out of this one."

"Let go of my wrists and I'll do it," Tessa said, squirming under him. "Yank on your damn ponytail."

Drew leaned over her as he squeezed her wrists slightly. "I like it when you yank on it, lass," he told her in a gentle growl.

Tessa stilled under him and stared up into his eyes. "Drew…"

The Scot pressed his lips to hers in a slow kiss that stole her breath away and Tessa moaned softly when he slid his tongue into her mouth, stroking hers with his in a dance that she'd become very familiar with. Drew smirked as he parted from her a few moments later, his lips hovering a mere inch above hers.

"I think that we need to get this training session back on track," Tessa muttered, staring into his eyes. "We have another twenty minutes left."

"Lass, I'd rather not be training right now," Drew said, rubbing his thumbs over her wrists. "We can tell Nathan that you trained with me and got injured. That Doctor Drew had to carry you out and take care of you." He kissed her lightly. "I'll take very good care of you, lass."

"I'm sure you would, but I have a match in a couple days," Tessa said, letting him kiss a path down her jaw to her neck. "Drew, I have to go against Becky and you know that she's going to kick my ass if I don't – Oh God!"

Drew bit down on her neck and chuckled against her skin as she moaned, squirming under him. "I think that I have your attention now," he teased, lifting his face away from her neck. "You want to rethink this whole training thing and come back with me to our room?" He shifted his body over hers. "We haven't touched in days."

"Um, yes we have," Tessa said, nodding her head. "We touch all the time. We slept together in your locker room just two days ago. In the shower."

"See? Days ago." Drew leaned over her again. "Can you blame me for wanting to touch you, lass? You're beautiful to me and I love you. Every inch of you."

"Drew…" Tessa sighed as he pressed a kiss to her lips. "Get off of me. I need to text Nathan."

Drew smirked triumphantly and pushed himself to his feet, pulling her to her feet as well. Tessa walked over to the benches and scooped up her phone which sat next to Drew's and his shirt and sighed. Drew appeared next to her, grabbed his things, and then grabbed her.

"Drew!" she exclaimed as she was tossed over his shoulder. "Dammit! What are you doing?"

"Taking you back to the hotel room," Drew told her, tapping her on the ass as he carried her toward the entrance to the training room. "You can text Nathan on the way there. Come up with something clever, lass."

Tessa rolled her eyes and opened her text messages. "Nathan, had to cut session early. Pulled a muscle in my leg. Drew is taking me somewhere to take care of it. I'll be ready for my match with Becky. See you soon." She sent the text. "There. Happy?"

"Not as happy as I will be in about ten minutes," Drew said, shaking his head.

Tessa laughed and yanked on his ponytail. "You're way too horny for your own good, you Scottish brute!"

Drew let out a small growl and smacked her on the ass. "What did I tell you about the yanking?"

"That you like it," Tessa said, pulling on it again. "Seriously, you have some issues, Drew honey."

"Hey Drew, Tessa," she heard John Hennigan's voice say from somewhere.

"Help!" Tessa called out, turning her head slightly. "I'm being kidnapped by my boyfriend!"

"He's kidnapping you?" Aislynn asked, sounding amused. "Should we be worried?"

"No," Drew said, shifting his grip on Tessa. "I'm just taking her back to our room because she hurt herself during training."

"And you're carrying her firefighter style?" Aislynn asked. "Usually a guy does that when he wants something other than helping his injured girlfriend."

"Don't let him trick you, Aislynn," Tessa said, twisting her body slightly to look at the daughter of Mark Calaway. "I am getting my butt handed to me by this Scottish beast."

"She likes it," Drew said smugly, tapping his fingers against Tessa's thigh. "So, don't listen to her."

John glanced over at Aislynn as the Gothic Diva laughed. "I remember when we couldn't control ourselves," he said with an odd twinkle in his eyes.

"When?" Aislynn laughed again. "You still can't control yourself around me, John." She patted Drew on the arm. "Take care of her, Drew. She's my friend and I'm not against sending my dad against you again if you hurt her."

"Like he'd hurt her," John said, shaking his head. "Now come on, Aislynn. I want to take you on our lunch date."

"Bye you two!" Tessa called after the two. "Happy engagement!" She sighed and let her hand drop against Drew's back. "I'm happy that they're finally engaged…Mark's not, but I am."

"I'm happy to be left alone," Drew said, walking over to the elevator and thumbing the button. "Makes it easier to get you over to the hotel room and with me all by ourselves."

"Can I get down now?" Tessa asked, wiggling her feet. "My stomach is starting to hurt."

Drew waited until the elevator doors opened and stepped inside before setting her down. He slid her down his body and Tessa smiled at him as he casually draped his shirt over his shoulder. She poked him in the chest.

"You have got to learn some control," she told him as he lifted an eyebrow at her. "We can't just do that kind of thing in public. People will start talking and I don't need that."

"I don't mind the talking," Drew said, slipping his hand around her waist and pulling her to him. "It just lets me know that everyone knows that you are with me."

"Uh-huh." Tessa let him take her bottom lip in his teeth and tug on it. "Behave until we get to the room, Drew. Please."

Drew sighed as he released her lip and kissed her. "Fine."

"Thank you."

Tessa listened to the horrible music that surrounded her and her boyfriend in the elevator, wishing that they would put some decent music in these things. Drew tapped his fingers against the small of her back as the metal box ascended to their floor and his light eyes smoldered as they looked down at her. Tessa did her best to ignore him as she twirled a tendril of her hair around her finger, pretending not to be interested in anything that he was.

The elevator shuddered as it came to a stop on their floor and the doors opened slowly.

"Finally!" Drew hissed, propelling Tessa out of the elevator with a firm hand to her back. "Those things are so slow. I could have carried you up the stairs faster on my legs than that box went."

"Could not," Tessa said, dragging her heels just to annoy him.

"Tessa, do not make me toss you over my shoulder again," Drew warned, sliding his hand down a bit further to touch her ass. "Because I will do it all the way to the room and throw you onto the bed."

"Meanie," Tessa grumbled, pushing herself away from him and hurrying down the hall.

She darted down towards their room and pulled the keycard out of her bra, sliding it through the lock. The Diva glanced over her shoulder as Drew approached her and he smirked at her as she pushed the door open.

"After you," he said, gesturing for her to enter first.

"So sweet until you get me undressed," Tessa muttered, patting him on the cheek as she slid into the room. "Then it's all power and roughness…"

Tessa tossed the keycard aside and followed that with her phone. She raked a hand through her hair and stepped out of her shoes, eyeing their unmade bed and thinking about the last time that they had been intertwined on it. The Diva almost jumped out of her skin when Drew slammed the door shut. He smirked at her and tossed his shirt aside.

"Oops," he said, leaning back against the door.

"Don't do that," Tessa muttered, pressing a hand against her chest and feeling her heart beat rapidly under her breast. "Nearly gave me a freaking heart attack. Geez!"

Drew's eyes smoldered again as he looked her over and Tessa smiled slightly at him as she danced backwards. She crooked her finger at him as she leaned her hips back against the bed and Drew pushed himself away from the door, taking long strides to get to her. The Superstar slid a hand around the back of her neck and placed a hand at her hip, drawing her to him.

"I love you, Tessa," he whispered, looking down into her eyes.

"I love you too," she whispered back.

Drew kissed her softly at first, but soon took the kiss deeper and deeper, threading his fingers through her hair. Tessa reached up and yanked out his ponytail, raking her fingers through his hair and raised herself onto her toes, moaning softly when Drew kissed a path down her neck. He slid his hands under her tank top and tugged it up and over her head, tossing it aside without looking away from her. Tessa shivered as his hands descended over her chest and ran over her shielded breasts, teasing her through the fabric. Drew reached around her and popped the clasp free, tugging the bra off with ease.

"Drew!" Tessa gasped as the Scot claimed one of her breasts with his mouth.

Drew ignored her protests as he fondled her other breast with his hand and swirled his tongue around her tip, sucking fiercely on her flesh. Tessa arched into him and threaded her fingers in his hair, tugging lightly as she panted for him.

"Ah!"

Drew chuckled as he pulled away from her and looked into her eyes again. Tessa stuck her tongue out at him and he nipped at it. The Diva rolled her eyes and let him back her all the way up against the bed. She laughed as he forced her down onto it and tugged at her shorts, sliding them off of her. Drew grinned and climbed over her as he passed a hand over her pretty underwear.

"Someone is ready," he teased, running his fingers between her legs, still shielded by her panties.

"Shush it," Tessa hissed, squirming under him.

Drew slid off her panties and then slid two fingers inside of her. Tessa cried out and arched off of the bed, but Drew put his hand on the flat of her stomach and held her in place. Tessa moaned as he set a fast pace and she tossed her head back against the mattress, loving the friction that he was building in her.

"That's my girl," Drew said softly when she cried out his name and her walls shattered around his fingers.

Tessa sagged back against the mattress, breathing heavily as she laid there. Drew slid out of his sweatpants and climbed over her, nudging her thighs apart for him. Tessa bit her bottom lip as she felt him touch her and Drew gripped her hips in his large hands, lifting her slightly.

"I don't want you to bite that lip," Drew told her as he pressed himself against her, but didn't enter yet. "Scream for me, lass."

Tessa released her bottom lip as her boyfriend thrust into her and cried out his name. Drew smirked and started a fast rhythm that left her clinging to him and moaning his name like a prayer. Drew started moving into her with more force, driving himself deeper into her body after she fell off the edge for the first time and Tessa screamed, loving it. Drew kept up the pounding, gripping her hips hard in his hands as Tessa tried to keep up with him and dug her nails into his back.

"Ah fuck!" she cried, closing her eyes as she arched into him, shuddering as another climax rippled through her. "Yes! Oh God, yes!"

Drew smirked and shifted his body slightly over her as he pressed a hard kiss to her lips. "My girl," he whispered to her, looking into her eyes. "Let me feel you, lass."

Tessa cried out again as Drew hit that spot of hers that drove her mad again and again and she secretly loved him for it. Drew kissed her chest and rolled his hips forward, driving himself harder into her as he took her over the edge again and again. Tessa gripped onto him tighter as she felt herself reaching the breaking point. She stared up into his eyes and saw something shift in those eyes that she loved to get lost in.

_He's about to go_, she thought, sliding a hand up to touch his face. _Oh God, Drew, how can you love me this much? This way?_

"Drew!" Tessa screamed as her body trembled around him and under him, tossing her head back.

Drew groaned as his body jerked against hers, his hips thrusting forward as he came hard inside of her. The Scot moved his body for a few moments and then collapsed on top of Tessa, breathing heavily. Tessa smoothed her fingers against the back of his neck and kissed his cheek, feeling her heart race against her ribcage.

"Okay, wow," Tessa breathed once she regained some of her breath. "That was – was…wow."

Drew propped himself up on his elbows and looked at her with a small smirk. "Got you screaming for me, lass," he said, pressing a small kiss to her lips. "Again."

"You did," Tessa agreed with a small smile. She groaned as she heard her phone buzz. "That's probably Nathan or someone important."

"Ignore it," Drew ordered, rolling onto his side and pulling her against him. "Whoever it is can wait a while. It's just you and me at the moment, Tessa." He kissed her softly. "Just take a breather and let me hold you."

Tessa snuggled closer to the Superstar and breathed in his warm scent. "That tickles," she laughed as he rubbed his fingers over her skin.

Drew kissed her cheek and sighed as he rested his forehead against hers. "I love you, Tessa. More than you could possibly know."

"I think I'm starting to get the grasp of it," Tessa said, sliding her hand along his chest. "But I love you, Drew, so much. So, so much."

Drew closed his eyes for a moment and breathed in slowly through his nose as their phones buzzed in sync. "I'm ignoring those," he told her quietly. "And you'd better too, lass."

"How about I ignore them and you go get a shower running?" Tessa asked with a small smile, earning a look from her boyfriend. "What? We need to get cleaned up if we're going to go get dinner after this whole thing…And what better way to save water than to have a shower together?"

Drew smirked at her as he traced his thumb over her cheek. "Saving water, hm? When did my girl become so eco-friendly?"

Tessa rolled her eyes and lifted her hand from his chest. "Are you going to the shower or are we taking separate ones, you Scottish brute?"

In answer, Drew rolled off the bed and grabbed her, tossing her over his shoulder. He smacked his hand against her ass and laughed at her little cry. "I love you, Tessa," he told her as he carried her towards the bathroom. "And I'm going to prove it to you for the rest of my life."

"Ditto," Tessa said with a smile.

**OOOOOOOOO**

**A/N: This is a kind of short one-shot, but most of my one-shots do tend to be on the short side. That's just how I get sometimes. Oh well. What do you think? I know that there are not nearly enough Drew stories on this site and that makes me sad. He's way too sexy and yummy not to have more stories on here, but whatever. Let me know what you think of this story please in the form of a review or two or more and I will be very happy. Guest or anonymous review are enabled, so please feel free to leave those if you are more comfortable doing that. Thank you and have a pleasant day! -Scarlet**


End file.
